Vengeful Angel
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Whag would you do to get back the thing you loved most in the world after it was ripped from you into the arms of death? He killed their enemies, cowed the naysayers into fearful submission, became a Dark figure where his light once was. At the end it was too much and his need for her to steady him was too great. Betting on his d magic he went to prevent the tragedy.
1. Prolouge

A response to Leicontis' Someone to stop you challenge

Summary: - Harry was in love. His love interest (abbreviated LI from here on) is whoever he's paired with.

\- LI was killed by Death Eaters.

\- After LI's death, Harry went dark in a big way. He replaced the kid gloves with spiked gauntlets.

\- At some point, he realizes just how much of a monster he's become, and that he needs LI as an anchor, to be the Jiminy Cricket to his homicidal Pinocchio.

\- In an act of desperation, he [insert method here] to send his soul/mind/whatever back to his younger self, in order to save and be reunited with LI.

\- Pairing for Harry (i.e. the "LI" above) can be just about anybody, but it has to make sense, both in terms of their relationship, and in terms of fitting as an external conscience for Harry. Hermione's steady moral compass and Luna's gentle nature make them the two I'd call best suited to the role, but if you feel another works without taking them far OOC, that's fine.

No incest or otherwise inappropriate ships (like teacher/student or pairing an adult with a much younger child).

While I have no objections to slash pairings (for Harry or anyone else), slash is not something I personally enjoy, so I'd prefer het for at least the main pairing.

Other details:

\- No SI's or OC's in central/major roles unless said role is required and there is no canon character to fill it (such as Barchoke in Harry Crow).

\- Please no pairing Hermione with Ron or Draco without the boy in question undergoing some major character growth.

* * *

Silence. In the silence of the room it gave the sole occupant a sense of emptiness as he looked upon the dead bodies that filled the corners floor to ceiling. On one side he had his enemeies, those who opposed him always; the unrepetentant schemers and manipulators, remnants of Dumbledores idiocy. Oh how he had detested them so. "Give them second chances you said! They can be redeemed you said!" There was a snarl on his lips as his hands clutched the weapons in his grasp, one hand clasping the elder wand he murdered the old fool Dumbledore for and the other holding a short sword dripping blood from the central fuller. "You were fucking fools!"

Anger filled eyes swept to another corner and his rage continued to build. Before him were the corpses of Voldemorts Death Eaters, what was left of them to be more precise. Some bodies were more complete than others but the visible theme was uncontrolled torture and mutilations leading to the terrorists bleeding out. "And you lot! You..." the mans form trembled with fury. "You killed her. Took her, took them from me!" A controlled burst of fiendfyre was launched towards the corpses. The crackling of flesh and the smell of burning corpses filled the air as his eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath, his grip slacking on the sword to the point it fell to the ground.

Another turn and his eyes opening once more met a sadder sight as he saw his friends, his real friends, as dead as the others in the room though they were laid out with respect. Men and women who swore bonds of unwavering friendship, brothers and sisters in arms- dead but apearing at peace. Weak sluggish steps were taken as he looked over their faces one last time before incindiary charms were cast. While they were not proper funeral pyres he would honor the request that they had all made upon first swearing loyalty to him and his vengance. _'_

 _If we fall brother, give us a proper send off. Thats all we could ever ask of you, that and the same love loyalty & honor we give you.' _The flash of memory came to his ears and he had to shake it off.

'This isn't goodbye brothers, sisters."He wiped at his face to clear blood from his eyesight. "We will see each other again. I promise you that. But it won't in this lifetime. Not this outcome anyway." A final turn had him facing the center of the room where a floor to ceiling crystal resides. Dressed in a snow white dress in the heart of the crystal was the body of a young woman. With fine blonde hair like spun gold and creamy skin it was impossible to call her anything but beautiful. "Things weren't supposed to end the way they had my lunar rose."

For a moment the mans eyes were almost misty with sorrow and heartache as he placed a hand on the crystal. "We were supposed to see old and grey. Kids of our own, generations of grandkids to spoil." He swallowed once pressing his forehead to the crystsl closing his eyes once more. "But they killed you. Stole you away from me. The love of my life, queen of my kingdom. My light..." The man allowed a singular tear to fall as the strength failed in his legs. "But I avenged you my love. Everyone who had a hand in it is dead. On both sides."

"Master Potter..."

The man raised his wand without looking and a piercing hex silenced the person. The gurgling told him his spell hit true and the person who dared to intrude would now contribute their blood to the ritual circle. "Sometimes I wonder what you would think of me, of what I 've done and become.." His eyes opened and the sorrow grew. "Would you fear me love? Hate me for what I have done in the name of avenging your honor and stolen life? What would our daughter think of me? Would she think her daddy is a monster..."

A pop sounded followed by softly spoken words that made the man freeze up. If that was true he had minutes to complete the ritual and not a moment more. "Your service and loyalty all these years Dobby, I cannot thank you enough."

The elf smiled sadly at his master. Despite the darkness that tainted the heart of his master Dobby knew that the great man Harry Potter was was still in there. He had done many horrible things and this was true but it came after the tragedgy. After the mistress and the yet to be born young mistress were murdered by the hands of Malfoy. The darkness that claimed his masters heart that day terrified him to this day even decades later. "It was an honor and a privilege master" the elf said bowing his head slightly.

"This is where we part ways for now Dobby. If we did this all correctly my soul and yours will sent back to a time before this. Before I..."

"I know master. I miss them as well. The world has been a far darker place after they were stolen from us" Dobby said supportively. Pulling out a wand from his suit he pointed the business st his chest as the room began to glow an ominous dark grey-ish red, the blood magic and soul runes activating in full filling the air with magic.

Harry smiled sadly looking up his bleoveds body one last time and placed a kiss to the crystal structure, watching as it & she became little more than traces of glittering dust. "I'm coming back for you love. I won't let this come to pass. Not even if it kills me. If I can have you again I will be the happiest man alive but even if I can't... I'll settle for protecting you .My lunar rose, my queen... My Luna."

When the highest wave of magic in the room twin jets of green light hit both wizard and elf in the chest. Instead of killing them the two bodies began to disappear like ash on the wind. The last thing that anyone ever heard of the Dark Menace Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin was two sentences tinged with what sounded like relief: "Its working.. Wait for me my love, I'm coming back."

The explosion that followed claimed the lives of his enemies invading the stronghold, a hundred lives lost to violent traps and the explosion itself that brough the stronghold down to the foundation. One hundred lives of Britains strongest and fiercest fighters, the so called Millenial Palladins, were brought to absolute stand still. With no trace of the Dark Menace or those dubbed his followers Britain would celebrate his death and fear his return. Even with its short comings the British magical population had learned from Harry Potter in his youth about the false hope of a monster being truly dead with the debacle that was Voldemort.

There would be time for those thoughts later though. They would need to collect their dead, bury rhem and try to find any trace of the monster who terrorized their great country.

* * *

The next time Harry James Potter opened his eyes he was in the middle of Diagon Alley. A suspicious look entered his gaze as he looked around himself.

"Harry come on! We need to get to Gringotts to grab out money to buy our supplies for schools!" Hermoine said with a huff and a bit of a keeening whine.

"What year Hermoine?" Harry asked stiffly. They were young so they couldn't be more than third year ag most. If that was the case he would be more than pleased with where he landed due to the ritual. While he had no way to be sure of where he would end up he knew given his calculations he would end up within the first four years of Hogwarts. Not only would he have to time to hopefully get his beloved back in his arms and burrow his way into her heart but also begin to get revenge on all those involved in the events lead him to become the blackest terror that Britain ever knew.

"Honestly Harry I think sometimes you pay attention less than Ronald does after the dinner feasts" Hermoine said with a shake of her head. "One would think you'd be more excited for our second year. I mean-"

A rather happy but cruel cackle escaped his mental lips. Second year, she would just be starting! He couldn't have lucked out anymore if he had prayed for it to happen that way! Before anything could he said or done Harry was gone in the blink of an eye, his body fading with the wind The alarmed cries of Hermoine, Ron and the rest of his brood didn't deter him in the least as a deranged giggle escapped his lips. So much to do and so little time! But it would be worth it to see her once more and by the grace of Morgana win Lunas heart for himself. "Heir Potter to see the Ancient and Noble House of Potter vault manager. As the last blood of my House I would ask to enact the Rites of The Last Son" he said presenting his trust vault key to the goblin he recognized.

"Heir Potter" Griphook said leaning forward with a bloodthristy grin "or should I call you the Dark Menace?"

Harry blinked at that. He and Dobby were the only ones supposed to be returned yet here was Griphook calling by the branded title the idiots who drank Dumbledores kool-aid had given him. "Salutations Griphook, Mother Magic is truly mysterious isn't she? Things went wrong and we are back to correct them. The logical start is claiming my titles and vaults. Though I did not count on you being ejected back as well, glad as I am I to see you my sub-terranean brother." He brought a closed fist to his chest just above his heart and bowed his head.

Some of the goblin tellers around Griphook raised eyebrows at the wizards display. While each teller window was fitted with privacy charms to keep customer information private they were not fitted to block views of other customers. For a human, a young one at that, to know how to properly address and show respect to their kind was rare.

"Mysteriois indeed Heir Potter. I would ask you explain to me your plans at a later date but for now" Griphook motioned to the gap between teller desks "I will lead to the House Potter vault manager." Leading the younger self of his once liege lord to the office was nostalgic in a way. "Answer me one question."

A careless gesture of Harrys hand erected a privacy ward around them. "I already know what you want to ask. Its not solely to do with her though she is a big part of it, the main reason really. Too much blood was needlessly shed, too many good lives lost...for nothing but pathetic ideals." The curling of his lip was more than enough to say just how precisely he felt about the topic at hand. "I don't want to repeat the future Griphook. We lost too many friends, too many brothers and sisters because imbecilic mudbloods traitors and muggleborns tore down the walls & laws that protected the magical realm from muggles" he spat with a sour look. "I'm not letting it happen again. Not to her, not to our allies and families. If I have to become a Dark Menace again to make it so then so be it."

Griphook seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before his head inclined respectfully. "Let me be the first then to offer my services to you my Lord. Too many were indeed lost needlessly, especially the Mistress and your unborn child, and if my blade can be of assistance then you need only say the word" the goblin said making the same motion towards Harry the young wizard made to him.

"Thank you old friend, your loyalty like Dobbys is invaluable." Harry shot Griphook a truly grateful smile before the pair entered the office of the Potter vault manager. It would be just two hours to do the Rites but as the door clicked shut a pulse of magic rocketed out from the bank.

Witches and wizards across the British Isles shivered a sense of malicious magic filled the aether & washed across them. Whoever or whatever was powerful enough to make such a feat possible was powerful to make such a feat appear to be childs play was something to give fearful respect.


	2. New wands, debts claimed and surpises

Leaving Gringotts with a money bag and his House rings Harry made a point of snapping his holly and phoenix feather wand. Under the Pureblood laws a wizard or witch coming from an Ancient or older House had two wands they could possess. The first was their student wand while they attended Hogwarts, their first wand with the ministry trace attached to it. When one became the head and Lord or Lady of the house the student wand was broken and their second wand was gotten, this one free of the ministry trace and was to serve as their primary wand for the rest of their lives, accidents or external circumstances withstanding. Even as people in the crowd cringed at the near ear splitting phoenix cry as the wand broke Harry banished the wand pieces into oblivion wandlessly. An application of Notice-Me-Not charms and memory alteration spells followed as he turned into Knockturn Alley. He was certain Hermoine and the Weasleyyl brood were looking frantically for him but he could care less, they would pay for their crimes in time.

Stepping in a non-descript building Harry smiled slightly. "I seek the master crafter to make me my wands" he called out after entering the building, shutting door and dropping the spells.

A middle aged man with a multitude of scars appeared from the back. With hair like ink and eyes as cold as the artic tundra combined with his scars and physique it was obvious the man was a force to be reckoned with. A switch of his gaze landed on the boy making him scoff. "And what do you need wands for boy? You already possess one."

Harrys smile turned slightly venomous as he raised his left hand showing the signet rings for the Houses of Potter and Slytherin. "I am here under the old laws to get my lordship wands" he said with a look in his eyes. "I do not trust those fools in Diagon Alleys to 'assure' me that the wands do not have a ministry trace or squeal to the authorities. Unless you wish me, the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, to get my wand elsewhere I would stop asking questions and get to work." He saw the mans eyes widen seeing signet rings.

"This way my lord Potter-Slytherin. My sincerest apologies for not recognizi-"

Harry glared at the man for grovelling like a yes man. "Stop your pathetic cowing and do your job before I burn your shop to the ground for the slight against my Houses." He passed the wand maker and walked into the back. 'Same as it was the first time around. Shame' he thought rolling his eyes. The process was quick and within the hour he was presented with two wand boxes.

The first wand box held a thirteen and a third inch yew wand with the core of demiguise hair and basilisk venom. When he had picked it up he felt the family magic for his Slytherin blood sing making the emerald stone shine. Setting it back in the box for a moment he lifted the second one and felt a heat crash over him as the ruby of the Potter ring shone like an inferno and the Potter family magic connected with the wand. Made of ancient white oak and made with the core of powdered hydra fang and nundu heart blood the wand oozed power like its companion. "I'll be needing two wand holsters also, the highest quality and most spell resistant you have" Harry said after a long moment sending the man scurrying once more. 'Good survival instincts on him. He might be physically stronger but being an illegal wand maker in Knockturn ally & slighting the Houses of Slytherin and Potter with his comment he knows I could bury him under the law' he thought to himself.

"That'll be thirty gal-"

"Obliviate." The man had no idea what him as Harry lowered the white oak wand seeing the dazed and lost look on the mans face. "You were just given the money for my wands and holsters. You will not remember my being here or making my wands. If anyone asks you gave service a member of the Weasley family, Arthur Weasley to be precise. Am I understood?" he asked. Seeing the nod Harry reapplied the Notice-Me Not charm and left exiting the shop. A few trips to some other shops for neccesary items later, items stored in a special shrunken trunk charmed to be bigger on the inside and locked behind a security spell that was dual layered blood & magic recognition protected, he returned to Diagon Alley acting like nothing was wrong. He subtly obliviated the Weasleys and Hermoine of his disappearance & went about grabbing the materials they would need for the upcoming school year. His quietness went unmissed as they passed a pair of people that made his heart clench in his chest. Luna passed laughing at something her father said and Xenophilius seemed please to hear the bell-like laughter escape his daughter.

"Harry, you alright mate? You look you swallowed a troll booger" Ron said noticing the look on his friends face.

Harry grimaced at the image put into his head and shuddered. "Just thinking about something. Its not relevant to you or Hermoine, don't worry about it" he said shaking his head. He could find Luna on the train and begin to woo her then. "Is anyone hungry besides me? I thought I saw Floreans flashing a sign about a new flavor, romanian dark chocolate something.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that too. Romanian dark chocolate dragon" Ron said completely oblivious to slight Harry shot at him. "Seamus said it was something like three kinds of chocolate all in one animated to be shaped like a dragon that roars at you before you start eating it."

Hermoines eyes narrowed slightly at Harry trying to redirect the conversation. Whatever or whoever had brought such a distraught look to her friends face, no matter how minute or how quickly that it vanished, she had seen it. Despite being nosy and bossy, something her friends & housemates had said more than once, she cared a lot for Harry that seeing that momentary distress made her want blood. "Why don't you go ahead Ron? Harry and I will be right behind you" she said hearing the others Weasleys agree thatHarrys idea to pop into Floreans for icecream was a good idea considering the heat. "You alright Harry? For a moment you had a distressed look-"

Harry turned on Hermoine with glacially cold eyes. "Unless you want me to call on the life debt and make you utterly degrade yourself in public you'll keep your concerns and opinions to yourself" he said sharp sneer. "A summer gives a guy a lot of time to think and I realized something Granger. I DON'T need a know it all like you to harp over my shoulder at every moment." Seeing _her_ about to rant he snapped his fingers and voice was silenced as a collar, a completely unbroken black collar appeared around her throat."I told you to keep your opinions to yourself and I didn't give you permission to speak _slave_ "

Hermoine tried to speak and demand answers about why Harry was acting such a way but she found herself practically paralyzed on the spot unable to move a muscle or speak.

"Here is how things are going to work from now on Granger so listen up and listen well. When I order you to do something, you will do it no matter what it is and never tell a single soul about it nor will you tell anyone about being my slave. Not that you'll have a choice in the matter, magic itself will make you obey my commands since I have decided to take your servitude in service of me saving your life last year when I nearly got killed by the bloody fucking troll becuase you are an oversenstive know-it-all ittle twat who nobody like yet insists on trying to prove your intellectual superiority when no one gives two shits about you." Harry wasn't phased in the least by the shock and monumental sense of betrayl making her brown eyes brighter. "The first time you try to disobey you will be punished and left with a mark to remind yourself of the consequences. The second time I will inflict a permanent injury not even the most qualified healer in the world will be unable to fix. Try my patience three times..." he drew out the yew wand made a motion mimicking a knife slicing across his throat "and your **LIFE** is forefeit."

Hermoines mouth was bone dry and whatever kept her paralyzed in place sent a severe shock down her spine at the threat.

"Am I understood?" Harry asked with a sharp tone.

"Yes Harry." Hermoines tone was almost robotic as she spoke.

"In public its Harry, if we are in private you will address me as Master or My Lord. Now act normal and don't give them a reason to suspect anything or that'll be strike one." Harry tapped the collar making it invisible to all but him. "Move."

"Harry mate, whats the hold up?! Mums not gonna order til you and Hermoine get in here" Ron called out poking his head out of Floreans door.

"Sorry bout that that Ron, Hermoine was just telling me about this Charms book she found utterly fascinating and thought there were a few spells we could try. They seem a bit beyond us right now though unfortunately" Harry said with a disarming fake smile.

"Figures as much. Learn to live in the real world Hermoine and not in a book" Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "Get in here already so we can order and finish shopping for school."

Hermoine glared at Ron wishing she could tell him just how much of the real world she was living in. Yet as her lips opened to speak a violent shock reminded that her autonomy was more or less gone and from now on she walked on eggshells with Harty holding her leash. "The real world is far from fair Ronald. Why am I the only thinking about preparing for it?" she asked with a borderline scathing tone.

As the two began to quarrel Harry clasped a wrist behind his back to hide the dark glee filling his veins. Yes, this was only step 0.01 towards his ultimate revenge. Even if the responsible parties were still children, as was he technically but chose to ignore that fact, he would not forgive the deadly destruction death and chaos they could sow if allowed to reach their potential likenthey once had. Before he graduated they would all die tragic circumstantial deaths, wholly unfortunate but accidents nonetheless. No Weasleys save Fred and George who stood behind him as brothers in arms, no Longbottoms, no Malfoys- all his enemies would die and his beloved plus their friends would live to shape the world for the better. "As it should have been" he said to himself.

"You say something Harry dear?" Molly asked looking over at the raven haired boy. Something was off about him but just what she couldn't tell.

"Nothing important Mrs. Weasley, thinking out loud to myself about the flavor thst sounds good right now" Harry said with an innocent head tilt.

"Of course dear, with so many options its hard to choose" Molly said with a nod of her head. There was nothing wrong with Harry, she was just over-reacting. Too many nights with too little rest she decided taking her cup of Blueberry Bliss and taking a bite immediately.

"I think I'll try the new flavor in a cup" Harry said ordering last. He paid for his icecream alone before the Weasleys inevitably looked to him to help pay. "Not bad, needs more pure dark chocolate if you ask me but not bad." Breaking a 'wing' off the chocolate dragon he walked out whistling to himself as he toyed with the animated icecream creature. Oh yes, things were already going to be quite eventful and the academic year had yet to begin.

* * *

By the time Septermber 1st came around Harry had quite the outline prepared for the next few years. With the knowledge he had of the years to come he planned to cut the head off the snakes before they became problems. Regrettably the one snake he had to let live for the time being was Malfoy himself and that did dangerous things to his anger. Still he knew that the ponce had to give him a plausible reason to kill him and with the years to come he would be forced fo wait til fourth year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Hello Harry Potter."

Harry looked up and almost smiled at the angelic vision look at him from the cabin doorway. Even back as an eleven year old Luna was still bloody gorgeous in his eyes. "You have me at the disadvantage here, you know who I am but not who you are" he said with a friendly gesture for her to sit across from him.

Luna smiled sweetly and waved her hand at the door behind her not only locking it, leaving them alone in the compartment with their trunks and Hedwig. "Really now? Is that any way to address your lunar rose?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Harrys heart skipped a beat hearing that. "It can't.."

"It is very true and very real my dark king" Luna said as she took Harrys hands into her own lacing their fingers together. "I saw the pain you endured with my death. The lengths to which you got revenge for me and our unborn daughter." She squeezed his hands gently seeing him tense up.

"And what am I after all I did?" Harry asked with an uncertainty in his voice.

A softness entered Lunas gaze as she leaned forward kissing Harry gently for but only a moment. "Still my bestfriend, my king, my darkness and the man whom I dueled Death for the right to return to you instead of being ferried off to the next great adventure whatever that be. We are young again but our souls are older. If I thought less of you for becoming just shy of a true Dark Lord to avenge me and our child, I wouldn't have done something so..."

"Gryffindorkish?" Harry supplied with a near whisper.

"Yes but don't let our daughter hear you say that when shes born down the road. She has your same Gryffindork heart and courage with our combined intelligence" Luna said with a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "And your fears she might think you a monster are ill founded. As she grew up with me and we both watched your campaign of vengance against those who took us from you she had questions. Hard questions."

Harry shivered slightly at that. "Questions like what?" he asked barely feeling the first rock of the train as it began leaving the station.

"Why you were killing so many people, what they do to deserve it- the standard who what why when" Luna said pulling back and moved to sit next to Harry and cuddled into his side. A soft happy sigh escaped her lips as he wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled the top of her head. "I told the age appropriate truth and when she was in her twenties I told her the full story without the childish embellishments. She wasn't happy I fudged the truth a little to her as a kid but understood why" she said tilting her head up to look him in the eye. "In her own words she told me after learning the whole truth, and I quote her exactly here, 'I don't care if dad butchered an entire continent. He was getting due justice for having us ripped away from him. What child could resent or think less of their parent who went to war to get justice for losing his wife and child to meaningless violence? Hes my dad and I love him no matter what'. I like to think she got her eloquent speech making smarts from m-"

Harry missed the last part of the sentence as his heart was beating a million miles in his ears. His daughter didn't think he was a monster... His daughter think he was a monster! Pulling Luna into another kiss he felt his eyes getting misty and he could care less about that. The woman he loved was back with him and his child hadn't thought he was a monster for avenging them, his heart was singing in joy. "Did you name her?" he asked between pants when he pulled back, his eyes the softest shade of green as his hands grasped her arms rubbing absent circles into her shoulder blades.

"No, we did." Luna giggled softly at the confused look on Harrys face. "I called her our Baby Bird" she said with a teasing grin.

"Raven, her name is Raven?" Harry asked with a soft chuckle.

"I know we were joking about that particular one but it just fit so well. She had your jet black hair, my eyes and her mind was always trying to figure out what you were going to do next before you made your next move. It was the only one that did any justice. When I told her that you and I thought the name up together she embraced it whole heartedly. I can't begin to tell you how much she loves you Harry" Luna said resting her hands on his chest.

"Instead of telling me you can show me later. Theres a pensieve hidden in the chamber of secrets that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. But for now just.. Just stay right here in arms and let me hold you to know I'm not in a dream."

Luna snuggles up flush to Harry and buried her face in his throat. "I am here, I am real and there is no way in heaven or hell I nor Raven will be torn away from you a second time. I promise "

"You know I'm going to do away with the responsible parties either way right?" Harry asked rhetorically as he rested his chin on top of head.

"I know and I'm not about to stop you. But like Ponocchio had Jimney Cricket as a sort of external conscious I am yours love. No one more than the ones who orchestrated mine and Ravens deaths shall fall at your wand. You will be humane about it or I swear the only loving you will get from me until our wedding night is getting kisses and getting to hold me" Luna mumbled against his skin.

"I only went after the guilty parties to begins with" Harry said rolling his eyes as he adjust the placement of his hands so one was carding through her hair while the other rested on the small of her back.

"January 2002, that small village in Asia that you burned to the ground using fiendfyre" Luna retorted with a scoff.

"They were all Death Eater trainees hand picked by Malfoy himself to be a meatshield. They deserved their deaths for hiding that bastard" Harry returned with a scoff of his own. "If they had self preservation instincts they would have figured out that they were being used as a shield between Malfoy and my wrath."

"Ugh, you are impossible Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin" Luna said with a sigh.

"Correction, its just Harry James Potter-Slytherin right now. I took those two as Rites of The Last Son. If I can stop the events from happening then Sirirus will be freed, his name cleared and he will hopefully settle down with a good witch to produce his own Heir Black instead of me inheriting the Lord Black mantle because of his death" Harry said with a cheeky smirk, his tone tinged with amusement. "Or knowing Sirius he might be a lucky sod to land a pair of sisters wjth that charm of his."

"If I didn't know better Mr. Potter I would accuse you of sounding jealous" Luna said with a mock dangerous tone.

"Why should I be jealous? You are all I ever dreamed of and I could want til our daughter is born & I got to hold her for the first time."

"


	3. Put on your war paint

"So my Dark King, whatever do you plan to do about our enemies? I'm oh so very curious." Shifting slightly to perch on Harrys lap instead of being cuddled into his side Luna looked up with a curious light in her eyes. "I know you said you plan to kill them all but your plan in details has me most curious my beloved" she said trying to pull off the cute begging eyes.

Harry smiled thinly and merely pecked Luna on the lips. "Curiosity killed the cat my sweet lunar rose and that will not happen to you again. I will give you a hint and let you spin your wheels for a little bit to see if you can connect the dots. Titania and Oberon were some of our biggest enemies. They in conjunction with Ginerva Weasleywere the reason I lost you and our baby bird. One of the three is already neutralized" he said teasingly.

Luna frowned at that thinking hard for a moment. Titania and Oberon referred to Neville and Hermoine, they'd been called the titles by others it stuck with them, who had become the leaders of a faction called the 'New Blood Reformers' in the time just before her death. Being activists of the highest degree of breaking down the Statute of Secrecy after Voldemorts permanent defeat and integrating both sides of the world had been their main goal; magic and technology working together, witches wizards & muggles co-existing in peace. Of course while Neville and Hermoine had their supporters the overwhelming majority was against it. Not even with all the Wizengamot Lords and Ladies who survived the Battle for Hogwarts, the then heirs and heiresses, did they have enough votes with their supporters to beat down the new faction.

"You killed one of them already didn't you?" Luna asked poking Harry on the chest. His coy smirk made her frown deepen. A coy smirk didn't answer yes or no a certain way, something she knew well from their many years together happily married. He didn't smell of blood either and she'd know the smell of blood on him even if it was the most minute trace.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Maybe you're on the right track but the wrong...trail of track" Harry said letting his hands settle on Lunas waist. Her pout made his smirk fall a little as he leaned in kissing her ever so gently. "When I say neutralize, I mean I did something I should have donenthe first time around my light queen. Something you yourself had suggested to me but I had not done because of hopeful outlooks for the future and I had been too deep in Dumblefucks dragon shite to see what was right in front of me."

Lunas brow furrowed at this new hint. She had suggested many things to Harry in their last life, or was it their future?, but what could he be referring to exactly. If he said she was on the right track but the wrong trail regarding his use of the word neutralized... Her eyes widened slightly before her lips pulled into a tiny malefic grin. Ginerva wasn't the cause of the basilisk attack yet and he didn't save her from it or the possessed diary of Tom Riddle so that could only mean one thing. "You finally took my advice and called on the Life Debt owed to you by that twit Granger" she said factually.

Harry just raised his eyebrow in answer. He knew there was no love lost between Hermoine and Luna in the timeline where her, Ron, Neville and Ginny had been key figures in the death of his wife & unborn child but to hear Luna speak about Hermoine like so was unlike her. Even when he and Luna banded together with the Old Guard to fight the New Blood Reformers tyrannical charge to abolish the one thing that kept them safe Luna had been at least civil no matter what. Then again why be civil to the person who helped orchestrate your murder once whem you're given a chamce to rewrite history? "She is my slave with very strict orders and consequences if she breaks my rules orders or tries to rebel against me. I just love this thing we call Magic, not nearly ad much as I love you but I do love Magic so. Such a cruel mistress when wielded by one with the mindset to..." he shivered feeling Luna nibble and kiss at his neck "get due justice."

Luna grinned internally and continued for a moment her actions before nuzzling the soft flesh. Harry might be a demon at heart seeking to prevent the tragedies that would be the future if left unchecked and she might be his binding angelic leash to keep him from doing excessive harm but that didn't mean after the many years she & Raven watched the man they loved, for different reasons obviously, carve a warpath across the world she hadn't felt a slight darkness pull at her own heart. It had scared her intially but very blunt conversations with her daughter had her see that she needed that little bit of darkness to truly be the balancing light Harry needed. "And just what rules & standing orders did you give her my beloved?" she asked with a purr against his throat. If they were older there was little doubt in her mind this would be foreplay to some rough kinky sex but given their age and physical developement, it was more playful and teasing promise than anything else.

Harry shuddered wishing they were older so he ravage Luna rightt there and then but he was a good boy who could and would wait. A part of his mind did snort in amusement saying good boys didn't murder and massacre without care across most of the worlds continents. He shoved that part back scowling internally. His rampage was fucking justified in the wake of Luna and Ravens death! Shaking his head to focus on the only person who mattered, for the moment that was, he regaled Luna with the recap of his coversation he had with Hermoine regarding rules, standing orders and how to address him depending on where they were. "Though now that I think about it.." he tiled his head down so their eyes met "she does need to meet her Mistress now doesn't she?" he asked witb a dark twinkle in his eyes.

Lunas eyes glowed with a similar dark amusement as Harry the last part. With Hermoine under their thumb the power structure of the New Blood Reformers was essentially shattered. The Granger twit was the driving voice behind the formation of the movement and practically had to brow beat her husand Lord Neville Longbottom to add the weight of his family name to give it legitimacy. "She does love but" she moved to be fully seated on Harrys lap with her head resting on his chest comfortably "I want to spend this time alone with you. The chaos about to unfold will he tiresome for the both of us. Our toy can wait on meeting her Mistress until later." She yawned cutely and nuzzled her face against his chest breathing him in.

Harrys eyes softened as he lovingly wrapped his arms securely around the petite blonde using him as a pillow. "I was almost afraid the ritual wouldn't work you know" he said quietly as he rested his chin gently on top of Lunas head. "Afraid I messed something up or I didn't use enough materials to get it right" He hesitated for a moment before his voice dropped to a near silent whisper. "Afraid I would never see you ever again."

Lunas heart clenched at the confessions and felt the need to give more support than she already had that all this was real, that she was real. But what she could do to prove it? "When I was twenty two and you asked me to marry you Harry, you asked me a secondary question after I said yes. Do you remember what you asked me?" she asked trailing her fingers so gently over his exposed skin.

"If I asked you to follow me to Hell and be my second would you ever hesitate" Harry said glancing briefly out the window. The countryside was speeding by and he noted that unlike his memories there were some big but subtle differences.

"And I told you then with no hesitation in my heart that I would follow you even if you tried to keep me from doing so. Because we were a team then and always will be" Luna said tracing the ghost light outline of several runes, unending love devotion loyalty honor respect- the same ones they tattooed on each other with their own magic after being married, on Harrys arm drawing a shiver from him. "Even if the ritual failed Harry, Raven and I would haved searched every realm of existence to find you. Not just because you are my husband in all but legalities with this timeline and not just because to our baby bird you are the father she loves with all her heart. We three are a team linked together til the end of eternity by the chains of love, family magic and fate. Where you go or could have gone if ritual had blown up in your face, we would have found you eventually. We would have been a family there and in this time, we WILL be a family even if **I** have to cripple or kill everyone who stands in our way."

Harry shuddered feeling the warmth of love he had for Luna threatening to overflow. Even with the dark spark she now seemed to possess his angel knew just what he needed to hear. The assurances he needed to know that despite a part of him still denying this was really real and he was dead in a sick twisted version version of Hell about to come down around his ears. The stronger part of himself, the part of himself responsible for every act as the Dark Menace, though crushed the part denying itall saying it was all fake under its heel and set it on fire with Fiendfyre before dark emerald eyes looked to the younger form of the woman they loved nestled in his physical embrace. She would not die again, he swore she would not and their daughter would get to live her life instead of living it in purgatory watching him carve death and destruction into the world like she did for decades.

"So close your eyes my love and breathe. I am very real" Luna laid a kiss on Harrys shoulder gently "and nothing or no one will separate you from me ever again. Not even the Sorting Hat trying to put me in Ravenclaw."

"How do you plan to cheat the hat to put you in Gryffindor?"

Luna grinned slightly as she gently raises hand to push Harrys head up a little before arching her neck just slightly before she began whispering her plan in his ear.

Nearly everyone on the train shuddered at the same moment as cold malicious laughter seemed to echo in every compartment. Whoever was laughing like that was not someone they wanted to cross. The sheer sense of unbridled malice and sinister intent unnerved even the most stoic of students, chief among them a blonde sorted Slytherin by the name of Daphne Greengrass who shivered violently hearing the laugh before hightailing it towards the front of the train ignoring completely her housemates yells for her stop.

Back in their own little compartment Harrys malicious laugh died down to a chuckle before emerald eyes locked with blue he adored so. "Thats very cunning of you Ms. Lovegood. Some might even say its very...Slytherin of you" he teased flitting his tongue out like a snake.

Luna smirked at the tease and nipped gently at Harrys tongue. "Well I have a very good mate who was a millions times more snake-like than lion. It helps he is my Lord Slytherin and the man I love with all my heart & soul" she said with a rather playful possessive squeeze of him. "So we're agreed then?" she asked rhetorically.

"With abusing the Hogwarts charter to kickstart a campaign of carnage that will make that muggle-born claiming to be a Purebloods terrorist activities look tame? You insult me by even asking. Of course I'm in" Harry said smirking back at Luna.

* * *

Within the boundaries of Dumbledores office a chorus whirring and warning bells blared a cacophony of eardrum busting noise. Trinkets melted left and right leaving no trace of having ever existed yet the clouds of smoke that had exited them lingered for moments making Fawkes' eys narrow. Though the phoenix had an idea of what the human do-dads did thanks to the bond with his bonded partner, he did not possess the knowledge of what every specific one was meang to monitor. Shaking his head the phoenix put it out of mind before he ducked his head under his wing ready to slumber, his trip to and from The Fireheart Commune had taken a lot of magic to flame there & ten back here once his business was done.

Down in the Great Hall some houts later noise began to fill it as returning students took seats at their sorted house tables. All of them except one Harry James Potter who was striding toward the teachers table with a strong confident. "Apologies for being the one to interrupt tradition ladies and gents but I must speak with Professor Snape privately before we kick off the new scholastic year right" he said with a respectful nod, truthfully it was respectful only towards Filius Flitwick who had served as his mentor in dueling after graduating from Hogwarts and the younger female teachers who mentored Luna but that was about it.

"Harry my boy surely this can wait. The Sorting is about to get underway" Dumbledore said steepling his fingers.

"I am aware Headmaster but it cannot. Not unless you are willfully and knowingly standing in the way of a student who is Lord or Lady of their House from doing business & wish to be ejected from the wards with your memory of this institution. Per the Hogwarts charter of course" Harry said with an 'innocent' smile. "It shant take more than a moments time I promise. I just need to have a word with the good professor."

Half the staff table was shocked to see Harry wearing the very distinct Lord Potter ring. He shouldn't have had it til his majority was their thoughts. How in Merlins saggy bits he got it this young was a mystery to them while the other half shook their heads to themselves knowing exactly he got it so young. The Last Scion Rite, the one singular loophole that allowed for the last remaining person of a House claim Lord or Ladyship while still a minor. It emanicipsted them entirely making them a technical legal adult without the right to sit their families Wizengamot seat if they had one, that was the downside but they could appoint their own proxy to vote on their behalf as long as they were over the age of majority.

Dumbledores thought were far more angry as he fought to keep his granfatherly facade up. Damn the boy! Now he needed a plan b and he didn't bloody have one right now. "Make it quick Harry-"

"Lord Potter Headmaster, we are not friends so do not speak so familiarly like I'm one of your potioned stooges" Harry said without apology. He made for the antechamber he knew would be used in two years time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament after he made a forced respectful follow me motion to the potion master who reluctantly followed. It took less than the moment Harry said he would need before he was back to the Hall proper looking pleased while Snape came in pale as a ghost.

The entire student body was perplexed what Harry said to shock or scare the potion master so badly yet it was in that same moment that Minerva led in the First Years to be sorted.

At his seat closest to the Hall door, he had mouthed an order to Hermoine about 'keeping that pig Ron away from me by any means necessary even if you must physically deck him unconscious' as he passed her,' Harry listened with little interest til he heard the one name he had been waiting for.

"Lovegood, Luna."

The petite blonde witch skipped up to the stool and instead of sitting the Sorting Hat on her head she took it from the Deputy Headmistress. For the longest minute the two had a staring contest with neither Luna or the Sorting Hat blinking. "Tsk tsk tsk, for an important magical artifact to this school they really don't take good care of you do they Flopsy? Your felt is torn and ragged, a hole in your tip. Its a wonder they haven't destroyed the runic matrices containing your soul and mind scanning magic with their carelessness" she said breaking the silence first.

While most of the teachers were lost the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes professors eyes widened to astronomical levels. A rune cluster fueling magic to scan the mind and soul of students is what gave the Sorting Hats its ability to sort students?! Those sorts of magics were illegal to use on minors!

"Curious bird you are young witch but it is a bone of contention that I share with you. My saving grace is that the Founders, might they rest in peace, placed a self fortification spell where the matrices are located to protect them from being destroyed or messed with. Now if you could be so kind to put me on your head so I might sort you into the proper House" the hat said with 'furrowed brow'.

"Certainly." Luna put the hat on and to her amusement the alarm that rang out in her mind almost made her giggle. The half thoughts, broken stuttered sentences and over all 'what the fuck'ness was too funny. When it yelled out Gryffindor she took the hat off and with a extremely subtle pulse of magic she knew not even Dumbledore would feel she ripped from the hat everything it saw in her mind. Even though she knew that the magic that made it prevented it from revealing aanything she knew men like Dumbledore would tear out the information on their own with the same method. Handing the hat back she skipped down to where Harry was and without reservation cuddled into his side ignoring the many looks sent their way.

The feast passed quickly and before they knew it desserts were gone as Dumbledore gave the closing comments and made them sing the school song. The walk to Gryffindor tower wss just as quick a walk for them all but Luna took in non-chalant stride as she spent it pressed into Harrys side, his fingers absently but lovingly carding through her hair. The gesture almost made her purr in happiness but she just barely managed to suppress that urge as most of the older kids went to their year dorms while the First Years like herself, plus Harry though she kinda forced him to stay through looping her arm around his waist, were kept in the common room.

"Something you need Mr. Potter? Or perhaps something you want to say to our newest cubs?" Percy asked with a haughy sniff.

Harry felt the need to rip out Percys throat there and then but he refrained from that course of action. "Though I am only a Second Year student and not having clearly memorized all of the school rules like you or the other Prefects Percy, I thought they might appreciate a little more realistic view of how the status quo is inside this castle instead of reciting five hundred rules at them" he said rather bluntly. Turning his gaze to the other First Years he gave a sort of sarcastic grin. "When McGonagall said our house is our family here she mesnt it. You will be target by Slytherins just because you were sorted here. Targeted could mean harsh words, ambiguous curses like tripping jinxes or jelly leg curses. Hell, they may do something rule breaking itself for shites and giggles only to try setting the blame on you because they think you're all stupid reckless morons as our house has been stereotyped to be for a long time." He paused resting his chin on Lunas head."Using my new friend Luna here as an example, everyone thinks the Lovegood family is completely spare andl without any acorns in the tree. They might think her as clueless as a drownig man who doesn't know how to swim and try to take advantage of what they perceive to be truth."

Some of the girls looked between each other muttering nervously.

"However" Harry said cutting off the nervoud chatter "you are a Gryffindor now and that means you do not back down fron your enemies standing in your way. You stand proud, tall and your head high but for Morganas saggy bits think before you act. Dare I say it but be somewhat Slytherin and talk your way out of a situation if you can. Knowing when to pick your battles to fight and which ones are not going to land in your favour is half the knowing. Saying that though, I am not advodating you get into a fight or duel to solve your problems."

"Thats rich coming from you considering last year" Percy said rolling his eyes.

Harrys eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the elder Weasley. "No Percival, its rich because I **WASN'T** the one to accept that fucking duel. It was half-wit idiot brother" he said with his top lip curling into a sneer. "Or do you want me to embarrass your entire bloodline by showing this entire batch of Firsties how stupid a Weasley can truly be?" he asked challengingly. "I found this nifty spell in a book that replicates the effects of a penseive but it projects the memory onto any surface."

You could hear a pin drop as the First Years looked between the Prefect and the Boy-Who-Lived himself having a verbal pissing match. The very fact the Prefect actually looked nervous had some of the boys and girls exchanging looks. Those raised in the magical world knew the Weasleys were dimmest and dull 'Pureblood House' to disgrace the name of wizards and witches but the implication that a duel was accepted for Harry _by a Weasley_ had more implications than the raven haired boy was saying.

Deciding to cut the tension Luna slapped Harrys arm lightly. "Though the implications are rather dark and the recourse you could take against the Noble House of Weasley is limited Harry you should let the poor boy do his discharged duty before you give him a heart attack" she said with a light tone. "But do come to me if you need the name of a barrister. Daddy keeps one on retainer just in case and from my understanding she is nearly as good as Madame Bones was when she headed the Prosecutors Office shortly before her promotion to the Director of the DMLE."

Harry smirked slightly as he saw Percy pale more before his eyes flicked down to Luna. "That was very sly little lion cub" he teased with a chuckle. "Duly noted though. One should always have a barrister on retainer on the off-chance they one. After all" his gaze flicked back to Percy "you never know when you need to stamp the letter of the law into the ass of the people who wrong you."


End file.
